memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Space Station K-7
|factype=space station |affiliation=Federation |constructed= |location=near Sherman's Planet |status=Operational (2409) }} Deep Space Station K-7 was a civilian-owned Federation ''K'' class space station located near Sherman's Planet and the Klingon border. The station was also called Deep Space K-7. (ST website: The Path to 2409) History In the year 2267 Cyrano Jones, an interstellar trader, introduced a litter of tribbles to K-7, which quickly grew into an infestation. The infestation coincided with the arrival of Federation undersecretary Nilz Baris, who transported several tons of the grain quadrotriticale to K-7, intended for cultivation on Sherman's Planet. Unbeknownst to Federation officials, the grain had been poisoned by Klingon spy Arne Darvin, in collusion with the visiting crew of the IKS Gr'oth. It was not until hundreds of tribbles were found dead, gorged on the poisoned grain, that the contamination was revealed. ( ) By the 2340s, K-7 had fallen into disrepair and the station hadn't been upgraded or refitted in decades. In 2343, Lieutenant Commander Elias Vaughn met Lorgh in the station's bar and discussed the continued problem between the Klingons and Cardassians on Raknal V and about the rising threat of the Romulans. (ST - The Lost Era novel: The Art of the Impossible) In the year 2373, an elderly Arne Darvin, traveled back to K-7 of the past, where he planted a tricobalt bomb, intended to kill Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk and prevent his own "dishonor". Darvin was ultimately caught by Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the and returned to the 24th century. This incident caused some minor changes in the timeline to take place. In one instance, Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir, disguised as members of Kirk's crew, became involved in a bar brawl between Klingons and Enterprise crewmembers. After the fight, Kirk lined up his officers for questioning. Prior to the temporal change, Freeman was questioned by Kirk, but the temporal incursion caused O'Brien to take his place. ( ) In 2391 unsuccessful peace talks were held between the Klingon Empire, Gorn and Nausicaans at the station; these only lasted for two days before an explosion and subsequent murder of a Klingon extremist (the body was ejected into space but had snagged onto the outside of the station). (ST website: The Path to 2409) In 2405, Starfleet Captain Shir th'Talias was the station's commanding officer. By 2409, Naomi Wildman became the station's new commander. However, the station was still severely outdated, and was also dangerously close to the border with the Klingons. Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and Mercedes Santiago were also stationed on the station in 2409. (ST website: The Path to 2409; STO video game: Star Trek Online) :The SCE eBook: Oaths states that K-7 was located a week's travel away from Sherman's Planet, which is seemingly consistent other sources. Personnel and residents *Shir th'Talias *Lurry *Mackenzie Calhoun *Makza *Mercedes Santiago *Talut *Naomi Wildman *Mez *Tal Nala *Croghan *Jil Kellet *Lobek *Jaymahn *Icheb *Yoc'm *Zutan *Esheli *Dant Kroll *Sean Gabriel *Silel *See also: unnamed Deep Space K-7 residents and personnel Appendices Connections Category:Starbases Category:Federation starbases Category:Space stations Category:K class space stations